A Khajiit's Journey in Remnant
by Super mega super ultra mega
Summary: Jo'tori or Torian the Khajiit is the Archmage of the College of Winterhold. One day he wakes up somewhere he doesn't know. What will happen in this world?
1. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

My head hurts a lot

"Where am I?" Torian the Khajiit II asked himself. He realized the person walking towards him. "Stupid Faunus let me teach you a lesson on pain!" A man said about to attack. "I will send you to Sovengarde if you dare come closer!" Torian said as he slowly got up and activated a spell summoning a storm atronotch. The man instantly saw that he was about to be pummeled by the monster that was summoned. "I'm sorry!" The man said and ran off.

Torian the Khajiit looked around and saw that he wasn't in Skyrim anymore. He was in a place like White Run but a lot bigger and more high tech. He walked out of the alley way he was in and took in the sight that was before him.

Torian was still in his master mage robes and hood. He also wore Deadric gauntlets for no reason other than extra style points. He was also in normal leather boots that he had bought a couple days ago.

"What is this place?" Torian asked as he saw that people were looking at him. He could hear mutters that sounded like people saying "He's not a normal faunus." And "What a freak." Torian paid no attention to them and continued walking. A group of kids walking by felt different to him. "Hello" Said one of the kids.

"This Khajiit wants to make acquaintances with these ones." Torian said. "My name is Pyrrha." The armoured girl said. "My name is Ruby and I am the leader of Team RWBY!" the small red one said loudly. 'This one is very loud' Torian thought. "I'm Yang Ruby's big sister." The tall yellow one said. "Blake" The girl in black said. "I am Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." The girl in white said. (Nora, Jaune, and Ren weren't here) My name is Torian the Khajiit II, Archmage of the College of Winterhold.

"What is a Khajiit?" Ruby asked. Torian responded my removing his hood to allow his newly made friends to see his head better. "OH MY GOSH! A CAT!" Ruby screamed and hugged Torian. Yang laughed, Pyrrha smiled, Weiss looked like she was about to rip Ruby off of Torian and scold her, and Blake looked surprised. Torian looked confused at what was happening.

"Well Ruby looks like Jaune is going to have some competition now huh." Yang said making herself laugh even harder than before. "We're just friends" Ruby yelled and blushed. "Khajiit is confused at Ruby's actions." Torian said. "Sorry! I just love animals!" Ruby said and smiled. *SLAP* "RUBY!" Weiss yelled. Weiss was the only one who realized that Ruby unintentionally insulted Torian. "Khajiit will forgive insult as Ruby did not mean it." Torian said. Ruby was rubbing the mark on her face and looked like crying. "WEISS!" Yang yelled and literally exploded. "You guys know that people are watching right?" Blake said and everyone realized the attention they were attracting. "Let's just go back to Beacon." Weiss said. "Hey Torian can come with us!" Ruby said. Blake liked the idea as she is part cat.

At Beacon

"This Khajiit must say, Beacon reminds me of the College of Winterhold but larger." Torian said. Torian looked around to admire Beacon. "Were almost at Headmaster Ozpin's Office." Ruby said. "The trip will not be necessary, as I am not at my office." A man said. "Khajiit believes you are the Headmaster Ozpin I have heard about." Torian said. "That is true I am Headmaster Ozpin but just Ozpin will be fine." Ozpin said. "Anyways what brings you here? You don't look like you are from any of the kingdoms." "Ozpin, this Khajiit is called Torian the Khajiit II. Khajiit is the Archmage of the College of Winterhold. This one has also been given the name Jo'tori." Torian said. "Torian you never told me you had another name!" Ruby complained. Torian just ignored Ruby and continued his conversation with Ozpin. "Well Torian, how old are you?" Ozpin asked. "This one is 16 years old." Torian said. "Would you like to enroll in my school?" Ozpin asked. "This Khajiit accepts your offer." Torian said. "Which team would you like to join?" Ozpin asked. "Khajiit only knows of one team." Torian said as he turned to look at Ruby. "Khajiit would like to join Ruby's team. Ruby looked like she was going to explode out of joy. "You will have your initiation in a few days." Ozpin said and walked away.

At Team RWBY's dorm a couple hours later.

"Can I ask you a couple questions?" Ruby asked. "Khajiit accepts." Torian said.

Ruby: Why do talk in 3rd person?

Torian: Khajiit are one people, we refer to ourselves as such.

Ruby: What weapons do you have?

Torian: As this one stated before, I am an Archmage.

Ruby: What is an Archmage?

Torian: An Archmage is the leader of the College of Winterhold, in other words the highest mage.

Ruby was really interested in Torian especially because of the magic part. "Can you show me magic!?" Ruby yelled. "It is not safe to use my powers in such a small room. Follow this one outside." Torian said as he headed outside

At the Beacon Courtyard.

"What spell will you use first?" Ruby asked. "I will summon an atronotch." Torian said. Torian's hand held a void that was black and blue. Torian shot the void at the ground at his portal opened up and a wolf like creature was formed. "Can I pet it?" Ruby asked. "This one thinks it is safe." Torian said. Ruby dashed to the familiar and petted it. The familiar seemed to like Ruby. "What else can you do?" Ruby asked. "This one can be called a 'pyromaniac'." Torian said as he shot fire from his hands. "This one also has telekinesis." Torian said as he picked up a bench with his telekenetic powers. "Wow that is so cool!" Ruby said while sitting with the familiar in her lap.

In the background

"Yang I still don't think that we should be spying on them." Blake said. "Blake this guy seems strange. He could be trying to steal my little sister from me with his magic." Yang said. "Yang that is ridiculous." Weiss said. "They just seem like good friends." Pyrrha said. "There is still a chance." Yang said. "Yang there is nothing wrong. He's just showing Ruby his magic." Blake said. "If they had a relationship they would be..." Weiss said. "Hugging like they are." Yang said.

The truth was...Ruby was hugging him out of friendship. 


	2. Chapter 2: Of Drunken Yang and Brewing

IMPORTANT MESSAGE

This chapter will contain an allusion to another story about Khajiit which I really like BUT DON'T OWN. This is a one time thing and will not occur again.

It was a new day. Yang was teaching Torian about computers and Television while Ruby was ruby was eating cookies. "This one thinks this technology is technology is most amazing." Torian said. "Well Torian I think we should get you some new clothes." Yang said. Torian would be royally screwed if he didn't wear his robes. "This one thinks that would be a very bad idea as if this one removes his robes, this one's magicka reserves will drop intensely." Torian said. "Oh, well you are not going to fit in well." Yang said.

"This one will need to go to town to buy some supplies." Torian said. "Torian I will go with you." Blake said. "This one agrees." Torian said.

In Vale

"Was it necessary to summon those...things?" Blake asked. "This one has seen first hand what Faunus are treated like, my Familiars will protect me if anyone dares to fight." Torian said. "But why Familiars?" Blake asked scared of the wolf like creatures. "Familiars don't use much of my magicka reserves and are powerful creatures." Torian said. "How are you not scared of them? Aren't you a cat?" Blake asked. "This one is not afraid because the Familiars are bound to my will and do anything I tell them to. Nothing can change that even if Sheogorath tried." Torian said. They continued their conversations and walked through Vale to find what they need.

Back at Beacon, 2 hours later.

"I love this wolf so much!" Ruby said as she was holding a Familiar. "That Familiar has not left this plane. That is strange." Torian said as he put his supplies on a table. "What are those for?" Yang asked. "They are for potion making and mead." Torian said. "What was that last one?" Yang asked. "Mead is a very delicious drink and is famous in Tamriel for its use in parties." Torian said. Yang had a huge grin on her face. She already knew what she was going to do.

An hour later

"Finally these potions and the mead are done." Torian said. The Khajiit smiled at his work and realized some of the mead was gone. "This one has been stolen from." He said. "Hey there kitty cat. How are you?" Yang said holding a bottle of mead. "This one suggests not to steal because of the dire consequences." Torian said. "Why not sweet heart." Yang said. "Yang there is more outside the room if you want some more mead." Torian said. "I want more!" Yang screamed as she walked out the room. *SLAM* "now she can't interrupt my potion making. Torian realized the rest if his hard work was now gone. "This one will make potions Elswayr this time!" Torian said *BOO!*

In an unidentified classroom.

"J'Bari?" Torian asked. "Torian?" J'Bari asked. "Empress would be glad to see you." J'Bari said. "This one suggests not making potions around Yang. Yang has stolen all of my hard work." Torian said. "Torian? What are you doing in my classroom?" Empress Valeria asked. "This one has been brought here by young girls. They would be called Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss." Torian said. "This one has them as students." Valeria said. "Well what have you achieved Torian?" "Empress Valeria this one has been promoted to Archmage right after your departure but this one has been brought here too." Torian said. "Interesting but, Torian would you to help me with some potion and mead brewing while you are here?" Empress Valeria asked. "Yang will steal it all!" Torian said. "Nonsense, this one's students would never steal." Empress Valeria said.

An hour later

"Finally we are done." Empress Valeria said. "Wait where is everything?" J'Bari asked. They swore they could here a faint "Thanks" far away. "Yang..."


End file.
